guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light of Deliverance
Just tried it, it heals party member under 50 % health Titine 05:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT). :If that is true even afetr release it wouldn't be too useful for spike healing.--Life Infusion 19:11, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Heal Party spammer's new best friend? Kessel 10:48, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Heal Party spammers have needed something better to do with their lives since beta... --Carmine 16:32, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I guess you can't expect more from a skill capped off a level 13 boss. On a side note - first elite to be capped off a boss lower than level 20? :When prophecies was released there was a Charr Boss with Hundred blades and a Skale in the Kryta area with Spike trap(both of which I got before the patch, not sure if there were others) so technically, no, not the first, though I would put money they only put that in there for the event and elites will be on higher level enemy bosses :) ::Glyph of energy on smoke phantoms, or so parts of the prima says. Beta prehaps? — Skuld 16:39, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::In the Betas, and early release days, all bosses had elites. ~Ubermancer teh suxor? this skill is weak. i mean at 16 heal the health gained is only 85, i would much rather take glyph and heal party. also its only when below 80%? its not really that great. healer's boon ftw! :Heal Party has a 2 second cast time, costs three times as much, is pretty crap on a primary Monk, and running Mo/E is outdated nowadays. (T/ ) 11:41, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Inaccurate description As Titine said above, this isn't working as the description reads. My guild found out the hard way by taking out the usual Heal Party + Ether Prodigy on an E/Mo runner for this alone and suffered for it. It does seem like around 50% health is the mark where it actually starts to heal. —Vendetta411 01:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah the description seems to be wrong, but in the Traditional Chinese language, the description is 50% instead of 80%, same as the actual effect. —Sora 03:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::If 80% were the true value, this would be an overpowered skill by far. --Xeeron 07:52, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::But it's 50%, and a waste of an elite slot, and 1k for the Signet of Capture. Word of Healing is far better for healing at 50% health. --Mgrinshpon 10:12, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::In its defense: it's an untargeted heal, which can be nice in a pinch, even at a 1-second cast, and furthermore, if you heal 2+ party members, it can be very nice to have around. It seems slightly underpowered, though, but perhaps better than being overpowered. Not sure about that eliteness thing, but for a 12-player PUG, I'd go for it. For a more organized group, probably less useful. --Carmine 21:28, 18 October 2006 (CDT) cant get it from that boss i just tried to cap in cliffs of dojok and he didnt have it. :I confirmed this and have removed Chineh Lightbringer from the list of bosses to capture from. --Monk 23:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) The 50/80% issue First thing first: It's 80%. Pretty pictures: http://img169.imageshack.us/my.php?image=lodbeforett4.jpg Me useing LoD at 402 of 500 HP (80.4%) and nothing happens. http://img169.imageshack.us/my.php?image=lodafterym3.jpg Me useing LoD at 394 of 500 HP (78.8%) healing me for 85 HP to a new total of 479 of 500 HP. If anyone wants to edit this without a comment, please test it first. --SET 18:25, 30 October 2006 (CST) :There was a new build today. It's possible that the skill was indeed bugged (or simply had a typo) until the new build. After all, as Sora noted, the skill description in another language had it accurately written as being 50%. 404notfound 19:36, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::No, I caped and used this skill on the day of the release and it worked as described. I tested it (without screencaps and with just about +-10% accuracy) and removed the beta event based note about the 50% bug with the description "They fixed it". 3 days later someone added it back without a comment, that's why it did the tests and documented them with screencaps. I didn't add it to the discussion above because that was based on the beta weekend while this one is based on the final release of the game. --SET 20:52, 30 October 2006 (CST) Core skill for defeating Abaddon Why? DeepSearch 17:00, 18 November 2006 (CST) :"Core skill" isn't a very good term for it, but in a nutshell virtually all of the damage you recieve during the fight with Abaddon is either trivial damage from Monoliths or effectively party-wide damage from Abaddon itself, which LoD cleans up extremely efficiently. Neoflame 22:09, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Ah ok, thanks for explaining. You're right, core skill isn't the right term then, if anything, you can call it useful. I doubt the skill page is the right place for this note, though - it should be in the mission article. But someone has already removed the note, anyway. DeepSearch 01:40, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::You meaning its needed like infusion is needed for the mursaat? You could say: Extraordinarly useful in later missions Dr Titan 20:20, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::Its not needed like infusion, it just makes the mission it a lot easier. -- Xeon 20:31, 30 December 2006 (CST) I learned that it does help, and my group got masters in 17 minutes. However, when i went back later for my armor, i assembled a random grp and got 16:43 lol. We only used one hero monk too lol without LoD. It did not seem any easier or more difficult it seems. (Reedem@G-account 01:32, 11 January 2007 (CST)) Much better to bring Healer's Boon and Heal Party. An N/Mo would use that combo, not a primary monk. P A R A S I T I C 22:36, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Why N/Mo? You'd have to be casting Healer's Boon as soon as it recharges each time. Boon is divine favor, you know.--Nog64Talk 19:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::Boon lasts 10 casts.... –Ichigo724 19:56, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::I wanna see a monk keep a party alive in the thick of battle casting only spell a second--Nog64Talk 20:06, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::so lets grab our calculator now. so your monk can cast more then 10 spells in 10 seconds? ::::if we calculate that would mean if u cast every second a 1/4 th cast (together with 0.75 aftercast) of 5 energy, if we calculate it on pips, you would have 11 (10) pips of energy degen even with your, so you always have a team of 2 necro 's, one constantly biping you, the other blood ritualing you and putting wells of power on you, and another monk putting succor and peace and harmony on you, and still u have 2 pips short to keep casting. Or in general, your remark was just plain old retarded. :::::Healer's Boon doesn't last 10 seconds. Its maintained and ends when you cast the 10th spell (monk secondary). --NYC Elite 19:21, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::If you cast 10 spells in 10 seconds, the enchantment will end. — Skuld 10:32, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::imo you need a BiP. Just grab the closest emo. But, yes, with a GoLE, and other heal spells, seed, whisper, ethereal, and such, healer's boon is pretty good. You're not going to end up spamming that much anyway (LoD has 5 recharge). With some sort of energy management in form of a BiP or N/Mo spirits... 'course, it'd be easier if you brought mind blast bonder/heal party or an LoD and so on. -Silk Weaker if you consider this a "core" skill for defeating abbadon then maybe you should take a look at martyr,holy haste and heal party--Gene195 15:49, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Glitch? I was working through Ring of Fire last night. The guy I was with had Koss equiped with a vamp weapon. Light of Deliverance would not heal Koss unless Koss took damage from other sources. Even if Koss got under 50%. Once he took damage from another source, it worked normaly. I havent' tried it in the new build, so I don't know if it's still broken, or how far this reached (all degen, only environment related degen, only vamp weapons, specific skills, etc...) Yamagawa 02:18, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I can't reproduce this. Going from full to below 80% through only a vampiric weapon still gets a heal from LoD when I try it. I tested on myself and on a hero. --Fyren 09:41, 20 February 2007 (CST) On testing: Watch that the character with the vamp isn't the one casting LoD. Caster still gets divine favor healing regardless of the 80%. I passed this on to PlayNC support. As is I don't have the tools I need to properly retest this. (no vamp weapon, no idea what skills Koss had, etc...) Yamagawa 19:31, 20 February 2007 (CST) :When I said both myself and on a hero I meant I tested both ways. I wasn't using a primary monk in any case so there was no divine favor involved. --Fyren 20:21, 20 February 2007 (CST) Well two possibilities that come to mind are lag, spell radius (too far away from you guys?), and simultaneously getting hit and healed of effect (I monk a lot and when you take damage and heal at the same time it sometimes looks liek you aren't healed) (Not a fifty five 22:14, 20 February 2007 (CST)) Reproduced. Turns out LoD is working normaly. What the bug is is I'm not getting an accurate read on another players hero health. Have screenshots, will pass this on to AreaNet. And here I was worried over players dying. Now I'm woried about healing players that don't need healing. Yamagawa 20:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) :3 test cases: ::Party of 8: Myself as leader, a LoD monk, with Zhed (SF Ele), Sousuke (SF Ele), and Olias (MM), Other party (Ranger) brought Koss (IW?), Zhed (SF?) and Mo/Me Boon Prot. Only Koss had a vamp weapon. We did mish to first mana seal, then disabled all hero heal skills and used only LoD to heal koss. Discrepency was clear before the boon-prot monk was properly disabled. What I saw of Koss's health did not match what was reported to me by other player (I saw less health than other player reported). After ~5 minutes more this discrepency was grossly exaggerated -- Koss near full health, yet his health bar on my screen reported 0 health. Other player saw no discrepency in Koss's health. ::Party of 4: Myself as leader, a LoD Monk, with Koss (all skills disabled, carrying a vamp weapon). Ranger human and his Koss, both wielding vampiric weapons. Health bars for both Koss heroes remained near/at correct. Health bar for other player slowly deviated in the minus direction on my screen (reporting less health than actual). He reported seeing same deviation much later than I did, but it was not captured in his screenshots. (Hmm...) Healing was from using mix of Heal Party and Light of Deliverance. Comparing the Ranger's max healths to Kosses and rate of observable degen (watching bars shrank fastest), it would appear that the effect of the degen was exagerated for my view of the other live players health bar (he had 41 more max health than either koss, but his bar shrank faster than for either koss). ::Party of 2: Myself (LoD Monk) and Koss. Both wielding vamp weapons. No discrepency noted over 5 min. Observed evidence has me thinking that this glitch is: Common, but not universal. Related to Degen, not to healing. Exacerbated by Light of Deliverance. Yamagawa 23:17, 22 February 2007 (CST) If anyone was wondering the range is not unlimited. not unlimited but so long in raidius should heal Experienced 21:37, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Overpowered M s4 11:59, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Not rly. Lord of all tyria 11:59, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Eternally stapled to my Tahlkora's skillbar. No nerfs, plskthx.... Arshay Duskbrow 15:25, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::kk, only because you said plz. The Hobo 23:56, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Name another healing elite that is actually used other than in RA. M s4 21:43, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Why would u run this in TA... And um, there arent many good healing elites. Prot=Win. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 21:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::well this is the only healing elite used now and people used healing elites before nightfall. M s4 21:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::not that hard to counter. 220.101.136.175 22:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::people carry interrupts? We shouldn't bring any 1 cast spells then. People carry signet of humility? we shouldn't bring elites either. People carry diversion? Unless we bring hex removal, we just shouldn't bring skills either. M s4 09:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Healing Hands is win because of Wammos. And Glimmer of Light is pwnage, 1/16 of a second doesn't cancel the /dance emote! Seriously though, Prot >>> Heal in most PvP the way things are now, no Primary Monk should be running LoD ever. It's a support skill for flagrunners and stuff. If you really wanted it nerfed, then make it Earshot Range, like they did for Aegis. That stops a lot of its usefulness in PvP and does not hurt PvE much. (T/ ) 09:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Completely disagree, you only have to look at the commentary for the championships to see that LoD was used on every single team, and this is the top end GvG stuff here. --Ckal Ktak 16:51, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::See time of posting? (T/ ) 11:41, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Seen, discussion updated. --Ckal Ktak 15:18, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Capture in GWEN? Are we aware of any bosses which this skill can be captured from in Eye of the North? Omg Nerfed Light of Deliverance: increased casting time to 2 seconds; decreased heal amount to 5..70; now affects all party members regardless of Health. Not sure if it's a huge nerf, but it's still useable. Holy Haste and such makes it a cheap, slightly weaker version Heal Party. --69.133.105.149 01:44, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Eh, piece of crap. :I think this is one of the more balanced updates to monk skills. Alot of the other skills got huge buffs, which probably wont stay around. I have hopes for this one though. They took away the conditional healing effect of it, and increased cast time by 1 and lowered the healing just a slight bit. I think its very balanced. Sk8 01:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC)